


I've Always Known

by Zire_7



Series: Supergirl Fix-its [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3x17 FIX-IT!!!, Also Potstickers, Author is thoroughly fed up with this Bullshit, F/F, FUCK YOU ASSHOLES, Fuck Hetronormativity, Fuck the CW, Fuck the SG writers, Spoilers, There is nothing that will stop me from shipping Supercorp, We don't want or need an Evil!Luthor Arc, We'll take a Ruthless!Lena, even if that means learning to make Kryptonite, for the epidsode, who will do anything to protect her loved ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zire_7/pseuds/Zire_7
Summary: In stead of the 'All Luthors are evil and untrustworthy' OOC Kara/Supergirl in 3x17 the writers have shoved down our throats, I have taken to my keyboard to get our 'Lena is not like her family and I trust her' Kara back. Though not without heightened emotions and better reasons for Supercorp's misgivings between the two of them.





	I've Always Known

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and ignore any errors, I'll fix those later.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or its characters. I own only the plots/situations/ideas that I have placed the characters in.** _

* * *

 “For three weeks you-”

“-I don't remember signing a contract, swearing an oath, or being made aware of a secret government organization operating in National city who considers me as under their thumb nor in their employ. I don't work for you. I performed an L-Corp experiment, using L-Corp technology, on L-Corp property.” She says, cutting him off and daring him to try reprimanding her for not informing him of discovering who Reign was.

“Okay,” His tone is frostier now, she rests her full attention on him eyebrow raised, “you were harboring and abetting a mass murderer.”

“My friend came to me, begging for help, so that's what I did.” Its hard not to hiss the words out, she congratulates herself on keeping her composure. “Excuse me for not trusting the rest of the world to treat Sam like she isn't some kind of monster for something she can't control.”

“How did you keep her contained?” If she were anyone else, Lena wouldn't have caught the slight shake in Kara's hard tone, but she wasn't anyone else.

“When I inherited L-Corp, I also inherited all of Lex's assets for good or for ill. He had a vault, there was kryptonite, I used it.” She wants to snatch the lie back, to physically pluck the words from the air, shove them down her throat, and swallow, when Kara looks at her with such disappointment. She refuses to tell the roomful of Kara's friends, some of them having been more than willing to brand her evil, she figured out how to make kryptonite. 

* * *

Her hands are shaking as she thumbs through her contacts and taps on Kara's number. She waited for her to leave the conference room before making the call. She isn't surprised when it goes to voicemail. “This is Kara's number, I'm sorry I missed you. Leave your name and number, and I'll get back to you ASAP. Bye, have a great day.”

“Kara we need to talk. We've both been keeping secrets and I'm tired of it, but I refuse to be the only one to come clean. So I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours.”

“Lena.” She sighs and hits end as Kara joins her on the balcony. “Sorry, I'm not angry at you. Its just hard to not think the worst of you with the history between our families, which I don't think the worst of you. Why didn't you tell me about Sam? Don't you trust me?”

She did a double take at the nerve of Kara, talking about trust. The words rose up in her throat, pressing against her teeth. 'Why don't you trust me, Kara? Seeing as how we've been dancing around our attraction to each other for over a year? What are you afraid of? Its because I am a Luther, isn't it.'

“What guarantee would I have had that my best friend, that Sam, wouldn't have been condemned to a dark bottomless hole or the phantom dimension prison if I had?” She bites out, feeling conflicted and smug when Kara's blue eyes fill with betrayal and hurt.

Her body flushes with the cold fury she felt when Jack died by her actions. She chuckles deep in her chest, its the one she uses when she wants her target to feel insignificant before she plunges a knife in their back and twists; at least according to Jess. “I was afraid for her, the friend who held me when I broke down after learning of Lex's true crimes, who stood by me through his trials and kicked the asses of anyone who breathed too hard in my direction. So of course I was going to do whatever it took to help her. Even if that meant figuring out how to make Kryptonite to stop Reign if I failed and she went after Ruby!”

The cold fury recedes, but she remains strong when Kara stumbles away from her, blue eyes filled with betrayal, hurt, and panic. She only moves forward to catch Kara as she collapses to the ground. As Alex rushes over to them, she forces herself to let go of the suit's blue material. Lena swipes at her eyes and forces herself not to shed any more tears. _I made the kryptonite to stop her from hurting you again._

* * *

“It's fine,” She wasn't ready for whatever Kara was going to say next, but she would pretend, pretending is what she did best. “its nothing compared to a mild case of Kryptonite poisoning.”

“Come on,” She scoffs when the two of them turn to pin her with unimpressed looks. “there is too much at stake for you to be angry with me.”

“You figured out how to make Kryptonite-”

“-she did what-” Alex's tone was low and dangerous, but Kara was on a roll.

“-conducted a dangerous experiment with a world killer, and you didn't tell me!”

“What I did wasn't personal.”

“You can make your own personal stash of kills kryptonians, Lena.” Alex says, voice still low and dangerous as she stands almost shoulder to shoulder with Kara. “Its personal.”

“I would never use it like that, you k-know that.” Her voice breaks and she has to take a deep breath to stave off the building panic in her chest. Her heart constricts when the silence stretches on.

“Of course I do, you are not your family, and despite my misgivings about everything you've done. I trust you enough to work with you. I can't help how betrayed I felt when I got to the lab and found out you were keeping secrets. Secrets that could change things.” The hypocrisy saturating her voice, was the final straw.

She huffs and gives a slight nod as the cold fury replaces the panic, “Oh right, you don't like secrets?”

“Nope, I don't.”

“Good, what's your real name?” She hones in on the small flash of resolve and the glance she shares with Alex, all the other times she admired Kara's dedication to the ruse, but not this time. She doesn't let her speak, “Is is something like Kara Zor-El or do you prefer Kara Danvers?”

“You know and you still,” She's isn't smug this time, she wants to reach out for Kara and take the pain she sees in her eyes away, but she can't. “did those things, knowing...”

“I've always known, Supergirl, ever since inviting you to my fundraiser to stop the thieves. At first I was so, so, so very angry with you for spying on me,” She laughs, it echos through the dead trees hollowly. “but you didn't take advantage of our friendship you, you defended me over and over, and you saved me over and over again too. I realized you needed a human friend who didn't know the truth, someone you could be yourself around, so I let it be me; hoping one day you'd tell me.”

“Doesn't change the fact, you can make the very thing that will kill my sister.”

“You used it to kill her Aunt Astra,” She hisses with venom, making Alex recoil and as she stalks forward, Alex steps back. “but you did it to protect your sister. I started working on making kryptonite when I watched Reign nearly kill the woman I love! I made it so I could protect her!”

“Lena,” Kara is at her side, her hand is reaching for her. She shies away from her, as Kara freezes mid-motion, the tears fall. “Lena, look at me.” Kara's voice is soft, gentle, and for the first time since this nightmare began, truly understanding. Kara doesn't speak until Lena looks at her. “I'm such an asshole and a hypocrite, I apologize for overreacting and not telling you who I was.”

“I have a photographic memory,” She takes another moment to get control over her emotions and reaches for Kara's hand. “and therefore, no need to write the recipe down.”

Kara's hand is warm, not the borderline too hot it normally was, but warm in hers. Their fingers entwined and their grip is firm. She can feel the tension in Alex's muscles without looking at her. “Agent Danvers should already know this, considering my feelings for you, but I would die before telling anyone how to make kryptonite.”

* * *

The breeze ruffled her hair as she gazed out over the city from her balcony. Her thoughts whirled endlessly over the events of the last few days. She worried about Sam being alone and scared in that dark other world; Juru. She couldn't help the hope she felt rising in her chest that things would be okay when Kara begged Reign to take her instead. Everything was a mess between them right now, and she needed to find a way to save Sam.

A familiar chime interrupted her thoughts with a frown she gazed at her phone. She had text from Kara: Do you mind, if I fly by L-Corp, to talk?

She hesitated for a moment before sending back an affirmative. It couldn't have been more than a minute when Kara, in a gray sweater and plaid pj's landed on her balcony. Seems she was getting Kara for this talk. “I wasn't sure you would still want to have that talk in your message, after everything.”

“I wasn't sure you would want anything to do with me after telling you about 'it'.”

“Super hypocritical of me to be mad about you keeping secrets from me when I've been keeping big ones from you.” The admission is an exhausted sigh that mirrors how Lena has felt over the pass year.

“Yeah, it is. I probably should have at least tested the waters with you or Alex to gauge how much you could be trusted when Sam came to me for help.” She turns to meet Kara's gaze. “I was afraid to trust the D.E.O to do the right thing, not after watching the world turn on my family when Lex's crimes were laid out for all to see. Yes, he did those horrible things, but Sam is innocent of Reign's. They would have killed her or blamed her for what Reign did and I was not about to throw my friend to the wolves.”

“So,” Those impossible blues flicker with hope and fear, a shiver races down her spine and she braces for what Kara says next. “where do we go from here?”

The question is charged with what neither of them have wanted to acknowledge since Juru; their feelings for each other.

“Nowhere, I think its best if we,” She refrains from reaching out to Kara when she winces and starts rising into the air. “started over.”

She smiles as Kara lands with a thud and small cracks spread from the point of impact. She walks over and extends her hand. “I'm Lena Luthor, I know how to make Kryptonite.”

With zero hesitation Kara takes her hand, “It's nice to meet you, Ms Luthor. I'm Kara Zor-El, from the extinct planet Krypton and I was taken in by the Danvers. I am Supergirl.”

“Would you like to get potstickers with me sometime, Ms Danvers?”

“I would like that very much.”


End file.
